Soul Analysis
by Chance Brown
Summary: Ginny Weasley starts acting strange and an inspection of herself reveals that her soul still isn't complete from teh Chamber of Secrets incident. As Voldemort starts to control the young Weasley once again, what lengths will Harry go through to get her so
1. Snowballs

A/N (authors note) I named this chapter snowball, because of the begining, and like a snowball(where you skate around and change partners) because of the part with Angelina, and Alicia. I am a great H/G fan, and I want to know what is a METMA, and what is a slash.

A/R(authors rambling) I have alot on my plate, so if you like my fanfic please send in reviews so I know to continue or give up. To all my loyal Magna fans

(meaning the six of you who are still reading enjoy

"Die Potter!" yelled Fred Weasley. He just got through flinging three snowballs at Harry. Harry rolled on the other side of Hagrid's shack, no one could see him. Harry snuck around the side of the shack, behind an unexpecting Ginny Weasley. 

"Whitewash!" yelled Harry, as he was about to throw a handful of snow in her face. Harry stopped, she was crying.

"What's wrong? asked Harry dropping the snow.

"Its so sad."

"What's sad?"

"This," Her frown turned into a grin" gotcha Potter!" she yelled and dived on him. She pushed snow on his face.

"No fair!' screamed Harry laughing, they stopped moving. Harry was lying on the ground, and Ginny was sitting on top of him, in a very provocative position. Their eyes met, and it was pure magic. Even though they were outside in the freezing cold, when the snowball fight ended they both ran in, needing to take a cold shower.

At dinner, Ron and Hermione had saved Harry and Ginny seats, next to each other. Since Voldemorts' return, Ron had told Ginny to hang around him more, because "things are changing, and not for the better". By the time they got down there, dinner was almost over.

"What happened with you and Harry? Hermione asked Ginny in a low whisper.

"Unfortunately nothing, I just took a long shower." Ginny whispered back. Harry looked over at the Ravenclaw table, Cho Chang smiled at him, he smiled back. Cho had seemed to like Harry, yet he didn't like her anymore. He knew it would crush her if he ignored her, he knew what that felt like.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." announced Dumbledore. "As you know, the Shrieking Shack Party House opened three weeks ago, and because of , erm.... accidents..." He looked at Professor Sprout, she had forgotten that she had a Gungarus Phyllopod in her robes, when she went to the opening dance. It was a disaster, lets just say that there was a lot of commotion.

"They had to reschedule the opening ball, so there will be a Hogsmeade weekend trip on this coming Saturday, thank you, you are excused." As Harry, Ginny, Ron, George, Hermione, and Fred made their way up the stairs to Gryiffindor common room, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet made their way up the stairs, and stopped in front of Fred and George.

"Hey guys, are we on for the dance?" asked Angelina.

"Yeah, who else would you find better than us, I mean we're even more irresistible than the famous Harry Potter." said Fred, both he and George laughed.

"I dont know, I hear Harry is a great kisser." said Alicia, and kissed him on the lips. Ginny subconsciously reached for her wand, in her pocket, but Hermione grabbed her hand.

"They're just joking." she added in a whisper.

"Well..they were right!" said Alicia, as she stumbled around dazed.

"Actually Ron is a hunk!" said Angelina, and she kissed him on his cheeks. Now it was Ginnys' turn to calm Hermione down.

"Okay, we'll see you in the common room," said Angelina, and she walked off, closely followed by Alicia. Fred and George seemed unphased by this, and Ron said

"Well, looks like we just stole your girls!".

"Yeah right moron, they were joking!" said George, but Ron pulled out a note, that read;

__

Meet me in the Trophy Room at twelve tonight

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione walked toward the common room, and left Fred and George with their mouths hanging open.

"Angelina gave that to you?" said Hermione, a little more acidly than she meant to. They were back in the common room.

"Nah, I just took it from Harrys pocket, remember, last week when we had to practice cheerig charms." Hermione and Ron went up to bed, and as soon as Harry turned around, the portrait hole opened, and everybody else in Gryffindor tower hurried in, and went to their dorms. 


	2. Th eFirey Haired Temptress

A/N I have no beta-reader, please review

Harry walked over to his favorite chair, it overlooked the whole common room, and the window next to it gave you a clear view of the lake. Harry sat down, just as Ginny did, and she ended up on his lap. She looked back down at Harry, and he looked at her, and in a second, the magic was gone again. Ginny jumped off of Harrys lap and stood up, Harry looked out at the lake and stood up.

"Wanna go for a swim?" asked Ginny. She exected Harry to say he was tired.

"Sure!" said Harry.Ginny ran upstairs to her room, and opened her trunk "Which one is better?" she thought to herself, she was holding a rainbow colored one-piece, and a white colored two-piece (which was so small she might as wellhave used three bottlecaps and some string

"Here get under this with me!" said Harry, and Ginny obeyed, she looked down at her feet, they were gone.

"This is a...a.. an Invisibility Cloak." She said with surprise.

"Yeah it was my fathers, but don't tell anyone about it."

"Okay, wait is that how you Ron and Hermione do all that stuff without getting caught?"

"Partly."

They hurried down to the lake. Ginny took of her robes first, and Harry was awed. (Ginny was hoping he would be ) She had changed alot from the little girl Harry had once known, a thought that had been passing through Harrys' mind since the summer.

"Get in Harry."

"No, that water is freezing, you get in first."

Ginny pushed Harry in, and jumped in after him.

"T....t... this water is freezing. You pushed me in."

"Well that is because your acting like a big baby." Ginny was looking at Harry from behind. His muscles were large, from all that Quidditch practice. Harry turned around, and saw Ginny, in the moonlight. Her beautiful skin shined, in the silvery moonlight. Ginny had grown up, before she was the little girl Harry saved from Tom Riddle, now she was big, and she had matured, both mentally and physically.

"Damn, you've grown Ginny." Harry thought, he also thought aboching ut what he was doing, swimming, in a lake, at midnight, with a girl he was attracted to, without anyone to see them. Ginny thought of the same thing, and she also thought of the Triwizard Tournament. Harry had been in this lake for over an hour, and he still rescued the hostages. "I would have chickened, I mean I got scared just watching" thought Ginny. She loved swimming, but she was afraid of the Merpeople She dived, and swam up to the top again.

"I always come out here at night to swim, it helps to relax me." She said, Harry looked surprised.

"Its not that surprising!'

"No, not that." said Harry, he pulled Ginny close to him, and grabbed is wand from his robes. Still bobbing in water he pointed it at a spot some ten feet in front of him, and said "come out."

"Oh you caught me." said a voice, someone was rising out of the water.

"Myrtle!" said Harry in shock "Hi"

"Whos' that?" said Myrtle, giving Ginny a dirty look.

"Oh, thats Ginny Weasley, my friend."

"Is that why you haven't came to see me." said Myrtle, she had been fond of Harry since his second year, well, plus Myrtle was a ghost who haunts the girls toilet.

"Bye." said Myrtle acidly, she was jealous of Ginny! Harry swam to the shore, and laid on the edge of the water. Ginny followed him and laid right next to him on the shore.

"Ron, and Hermione like each other." Harry blurted out, for no apparent reason.

"Well, they're perfect for each other, I mean others dont see it, but I do. Ron has a huge inferiority complex, and being friends with you and Hermione doesn't help, I mean your the famous Harry Potter, and Hermione is top student and all."

"And Hermione is always torn between doing what's right, and following rules, and Ron and I dont help that one bit, not to mention how she tries to please Ron and I because she feels as if we're her only friends, and the rest of the school hates her, and she has this muggle-born complex."said Harry.

"But even though they have no idea what the other ones problems are-"

"They always find a way to comfort the other one."

"Like you do for me." said Ginny, staring into space.

"How?" asked Harry, staring at her, and into her eyes. Though he could only see part of them he knew their color. Those carmel colored eyes he'd seen so many times before, in his dreams.

"Well, I was brought up in a house full of boys, so my family babied me. My mum told me more fairy tales than you can imagine, and I especially liked the ones about heros, coming to whisk the damsel in distress away. then-"

"Then I came, Harry Potter, defeated Voldemort(Ginny didn't even flinch) when I was a baby, did it again in first year, and in second. Saved you from the baslisk, and faced Voldemort again, in fourth year, like a hero. Your dream had came true."

It makes you analyze yourself, I mean when I first came to Hogwarts, everyone loved me, I mean I defeated Voldemort, then I lose some house points and everyone hates me. I defeat Voldemort again, and win the house cup everyone loves me again. I am suspected of attacking students, and I am hated, I kill the Baslisk, I am loved. I get entered into the tournament, I am hated, I nearly get killed, and escape Voldemort I am loved, but you, are the only one who never hated me, even Hermone and Ron got mad at me." 

"I know I did, at first I just wanted to meet you because it was you, but then I wanted to be with you, for some other reason I don't know. Oh my gosh, I am telling you all this stuff! You must think this is totally stupid, I'm sorry Harry." said Ginny burying her face into her hands. Harry pulled her hands away from her face.

"It's all right, you shouldn't be embarassed."

"Really?" said Ginny cheering up.

"Really" said Harry. Ginny leaned in on him and kissed him. To her surprise he kissed her back. They kissed again, and Ginny rolled on top of Harry. They started kissing more passionately when Harry stopped.

"This, this isn't right." He said pushing her off of him gently.

"How?" asked Ginny, moving back on top of him. Harry stood up, and Ginny did too

"Your Rons' little sister."

"So, that has nothing to do with us, do you like me?"

"Erm.."

"What's the problem?"

"It.. it.. it feels like I'm taking advantage of you, I mean I couldn't look Mrs. Weasley in the face ever again, she's like a mother to me."

"But your not taking advantage of me, I want this Harry."

"No, we can't." and they fell silent. They put on their robes, and the cloak and went to Gryffidor tower.


	3. Analyzing Dreams

A/N; I have no beta reader, so my typing may not that good, plus my n key is broken I am getting it fixed I hope you like it

"Stop it!"

"Why?"

"Your hurting him!" Voldemort walked toward Harry, he was chained up, and Voldemort had his wand, Harrys' and Ginnys'. He pointed Harrys' wand at Harry."Ya know what, they say it hurts more to be killed by your own wand. Imagine how much more it hurt to be killed by some one that loved you.

"You girl,"said Voldemort pointing at Ginny. Huddled in the corner of the room. "Why don't you help me give Mr. Potter a little pain." He tossed her Harrys' wand." Use the Cruicatus curse on him, NOW!"

"No I won't" said Ginny bravely.

"Well, what about this little ultimatum, either you use the curse, or I'll kill him." Ginny had no other choice, it was either torture Harry or see him killed.

"Too late."said Voldemort"AVADA KEDVRA!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ginny, Ginny, wake up!"

Ginny opened her eyes and looked around. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were all around her. She must have fallen asleep in the common room last night

"I...I... Harry, your okay. Wait, wheres' Voldemort." Ron flinched, and Harry stared at Ginny.

"You had a premonition didn't you?" asked Harry. Ginny nodded her head slowly. Harry turned around and walked to his dorm. Harry had a dream too, that he was being killed by Voldemort. Just as he got up to leave, an owl flew through the window. It dropped a note on Harrys' head and flew out of the window. Harry opened the note;

__

Harry

I would like to invite you a little gathering of just you and me. now Mr. Potter I trust that you will not tell a soul about this, or little Ginny will feel more pain, I trust she is recovering from one right now meet me behind the little hut outside the forest at midnight

Voldemort

"Oh shit!" said Harry. He just realized what that meant. Voldemort had done that to Ginny, Harry felt a surge of anger at him, Harry hadn't felt this angry in his life, he wasn't just ready to hurt Voldemort, he would kill him.

'"You said that about Sirius too" Harry thought. He had rage coursing through him. He wanted it to be midnight and it seemed, that time moved slower that day. At luchtime Harry sat next to Ginny, making sure she was alright. In a hushed whisper Ginny said

"Harry, about last night...erm are you sure the only reason you didn't do it was because it was me?"

"What do you mean?" he whispered back.

"I mean if it were, like Cho Chang would you have gone through with it?"

Harry thought about it, after all he was a teenage boy. He didn't know, Cho was very attractive, just not some one Harry liked any more.

"No, I don't even like Cho." said Harry he looked at Ginny with worry though, she had looked ill all day and was getting pail, Harry hated to say it, but she almost looked like she did back in her first year.

"Harry, do you......., do you like me, or was last night just a fling?" 

Hermione was walking up to them.

"Meet me in the empty Charms room at eight."whispered Ginny and then got up and walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

"What?" yelled Hermione. She started breathing hard, and hyperventilating. 

"I said that-"

"No Ron, I heard you," Hermione was now leaning against the wall, clenching her chest."but how?Why?When?"

"You know when, I am a little smarter than you give me credit for. You knew so why are you going insane?"

"Ahh....erm..."

"Mione I want to know!"

* * * .

"Harry, I love you, do you love me?"asked Ginny hastily.

"Your Rons' litt-"

"I am aware that I am Ron's little sister, but you still haven't answered my question. Harry I want, no I need an answer, do you like me, do you love me?"

"Erm....." Hary knew the answer, it was yes, over the past three months, he started hanging aroud Ginny more, or rather she started hanging around him, Hermione, and Ron. In fact Ron had told her to, since things had changed, and Voldemort was back. Harry realized Ginny was a very interesting person, she drew and painted, her work was extremely well. She was very good at Divination, despite Professor Trelawney predicting Harrys' death everyday, he did think Divination was real. Ginny was always thinking of tommorow, and was always in a good mood. Harry had grown to like Ginny and now he was giving up his dream because she was Rons' little sister. Ginny was also a great Quidditch player, and he found this out when, last summer him and Hermione participated in the Weasley Cup, which meant they were now honorary Weasleys.( and they even had their hair bewitched red for the day.) Harry did love Ginny, but if he told her it would change everything, and he didn't want everything to change, he hated changes. His parents died, moving in with the Dursleys, finding out his parents were murdered, finding out he was a Parselmouth, Voldemort coming to life. All of these were changes, and Harry didn't like changes."but what about Sirius?"Harry thought,"and finding out he was a wizard, and leaving the Dursleys." Those were good changes, Harry just answered.

"Yes"

"Oh Harry!" she said and kissed him, Ginny threw her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. She bent her knees so that she was hanging on Harry. He spun her around, they were both filled with ecstasy

"This is great" thought Ginny, she was so happy, and then all of a sudden her heart dropped. She felt bad, not even bad, horrible. A picture of Harry being killed flashed in her head, and it showed her, in the corner of a room in the fetal position. She was crying, crying for Harry, crying for herself, crying for love.

"Nooo, no it can't be!" yelled Ginny, she was back in reality, and back with Harry. Ginny pushed him away, and ran, ran and ran. She ran into the forbidden forest, and didn't stop. Finally she sat on a rock, winded.

"Ginny, you shouldn't be here tonight." It was Firenze, a centaur.

"Oh Firenze, you scared me." said Ginny standing up."Why shouldn't I be here?" Firenze just gave her a strange look.

"Oh yeah, that whole star readers can't tell non-star readers. Firenze, do you know Harry Potter?"

"Oh, yes, yes I do. Why is it that you speak of him.?"

"Well, I know your not supposed to, but do you see anything in the stars for me and him?" Ginny asked, blushing and turning away.

"Ginny you know I can't, but I will. I see something between you and Harry, but I see it will fade due to others. He will no longer love you." Ginnys' face vaulted at these words.

"Y...y..your sure?" asked Ginny, she was shaking madly.

"As sure as ever."said Firenze. Ginny walked away."Why oh why?" Ginny thought, she had just got the guy she had been wanting for five years, a guy whos' name she could pronounce before she could even pronounce her own and they were going to break up soon. She walked to a bench by the lake, and sat there.

"Need any company?", it was Harry, he hopped over the bench, and sat next to her. Ginny looked at him and sighed. She knew that they would be breaking up, and she knew Harry didn't know, but what she didn't know is that Firenze was in the forest right now, sighing, wishing he didn't have to lie to her.


	4. Meeting with Evil

A/N okay I know that if Harry were to meet Voldemort it wouldn't go like that, Voldie would probably do some other stuff, and it would have bee different, and Harry would have probably told Dumbledore, yaknow. plus I doubt Harry would admit his feeligs to Ginny like that but it has to lead up to the sequel witch is gonna be tight

A/R (authors rambling) hey you all will not know what this means, but I STARS has got a new season and characters, so I might ot be writng a whole lot of H/G, but I have oe thats tight

Ginny, whats wrong?" asked Hermione, a little mad.

""Well, if you must know, Ms. Nosey, I was, well, I sorta had another nightmare."

"Ohhh, I have to go tell Ron, are you okay? Want something, do you feel alright?"

"See Hermione, that's why I didn't tell you before, because you would go insane." It was eleven thirty, and Ginny had just woke up, in a cold sweat. She had had that vision, three times that day. Could it be a premonition, a sign, or just a nightmare? She had went to sleep in Hermiones' head girl room. Hermione was Head girl, and would be until her time at Hogwarts was up. Professor McGonagall said that she was the brightest student she had ever known, and Professor Dumbledore said she was the second brightest. Ginny knew who was the first brightest, it was Tom, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Ginny had fell asleep in Hermiones' room, she had felt really bad, and needed someone to talk to. Outside she had broken up with Harry, not for any reason except to protect her own feelings though, she didn't want to get attached, and then feel worse, when they broke up later. The only problem was that she didn't think it could get any worse.

"Ginny, why do you think you are getting these nightmares?"

" I don't know, I mean they could be premonitions, Professor Trelawney always says I posess the inner eye." Hermione gave a distinct sound of disapproval at the sound of Professor Trelawneys' name, but nevertheless she felt compelled to listen.

"Well, what is happening in your dream." Suddenly sounding like a older sister. Ginny looked up at her and stared, examing her eyes. Ginny was staring in Hermiones' eyes, judging her intentions. Ginny looked at the floor and started fiddling with her red hair ribbon.

"Well, Voldemort was like teasing Harry, and then he told me to use the Cruicatus curse on Harry while he was chained down. I refused, then he..he .. he kill...oh god!" Ginny couldn't finish, she broke down in tears. Hermione walked over to Ginny, and simply held her.

"Now I know you like Harry, but nothing about him as ever upset you this much, now is there anything else you wanna tell me, just between us?"

"Just between us, I mean you won't even mention it to Ron?"

"Yes, I won't even mention it to Ron. I swear." said Hermione placing her hand on her chest.

"Well, earlier today me and Harry started dating."

"Oh, I'm so happy for you, well, how did it start?"

"Well for me it started the first time I laid eyes on him, and Harry said he realized he liked me last summer, once I started hanging out with you, him, and ron. He said he really didn't know me, and that over the years he should have, and that he regretted ignoring my feelings. Then I dumped him."

"Why?"

"Because..I don't knowwwwww" She broke into tears again.

* * *

Harry walked out the portrait hole, covered by his cloak. He walked out to the grounds, and looked at Hagrids shack. He saw no sign of anybody being there, and no sign of anybody ever being there. Harry walked to Hagrids castle, and looked around the back.

"Harry, time is of the essence please hurry." It was Voldemort, Harry walked over to the edge of the forest, let the cloak slip off of him, and stood there face to face with Voldemort. His scar was hurting so badly, wanted to fall to his knees and scream. It wasn't possible at the moment though, he was too angry, all Harry could think about was killing Voldemort.

"You slime, you filthy, disgusting, nonhman animal. Why, why did you do that to Ginny, how did you?" said Harry, not being able to get past one set of questios, before going on to the next.

"Mr. Potter, it was easy. When I took over young Ginnys soul, as Tom Riddle I controlled her, by removing her soul. Harry, you destroyed my diary, and you didn't bother to give her a soul. I can controll her thoughts Harry, and the only way to stop that is for her to have a soul. Thats' where you come in, Mr. Potter, I know you like being the hero and all, I just wanna know how far will you go. If you wanna give her your soul you will meet me here tommorow night at twelve, and bring Ms. Weasley, or I will kill her."

"How do I know you won't kill us both?" said Harry, not exactly expecting a good answer, he had to stall Voldemort, so he could figure what to do

"You don't, just meet me here, what most interests me though is that you would still play hero for somebody that obviously doen't share your feelings."

"You let me worry about that." Harry walked away, the pain from is scar dulled with every step he took. Thoughts went through Harrys' mind, like "Why did Voldemort do this?Was it safe for him to come back tommorow?Why did he want to save Ginny?" Harry got to the portrait hole, and opened it, Hermione was sitting in an armchair, and had turned it to face the door.

"Harry, you've been acting very strange lately, is there anything you wanna tell me?"

"No, I have just been..uh busy yeah I have been busy."

"With?"

"With?...."

"Ginny."

"What... how did you come to that conclusion, and what makes you think I even like her?" said Harry acidly. He was feeling a little resentment toward Ginny.

"Harry I know, I know about the pool, the Charms classroom, tonight, how she dumped you."

"Your point?" said Harry, wishing she wouldn't metion it.

"She likes you Harry, and you like her, so why are you torturing yourselves?"

"Did I ever say that I liked her, I only did that because I didn't want her crying all over me. This conversation is over."

"Is that true Harry, did you really just play around with my feelings, were you?" It was Ginny, she was at the top of the stairs, Her eyes were red, as if she had been crying all night. Harry didn't know what to say, if he told the true, it would just hurt worse, and if he lied it would hurt her, he wanted her to feel like he did.

"No." said Harry sighing," I did love you, I do love you." Harry walked up the dormitory stairs. He was so lost in thought, that he was completely oblivious to Ginny and Hermiones' calls for him to "wait up"


	5. Dueling with Feelings

A/N This chapter is sorta weird, because Ginny wants Harry, and Harry wants Ginny, but they dont want eachother at the same time. I wan't you all to vote whether or not you want Hermione and Ron together, and oh yeah, I don't know if these chapters are long enough or not

A/R none today

"Ginny meet me at Hagrids' cabin tonight at a quarter 'til midnight, please it's important." hissed Hermione at breakfast the next morning. Harry had asked her to get Ginny to meet him there. Ron walked into the Great Hall, and sat next to Ginny, Harry was down on the other end, in rapt conversation with Cho, sitting at the Ravenclaw table. Harry had been watching Ginny, through his glasses.(which he cleverly charmed so that they would reflect whatever over was behind him.)

"Ginny, is everything okay, I mean you have been more reserved these past days, plus your eyes are red. Do you want me to call mum?"asked Ron, if he had of been paying attention though, he would have noticed that Ginny was staring at Harry and Cho.

"No Ron I'm okay.", she glanced at Cho again, but she couldn't get mad, she had broken up with Harry for no reason, and was now paying for it. Ginny got up ad left the Great Hall, she went to the common room to sit by the fire, and think.

"Harry! How did you beat me here?' said Ginny suddenly, Harry was sitting in a chair eating a few Bertie Botts' beans.

"Fred told me a shortcut, why did you leave dinner so early?" asked Harry, without looking up, he was examining a bean, that was a dark blue color. Ginny looked at it, and guessed that it was "sea water", Harry was still staring at it though.

"Sea water."

"What?"

"Sea water, thats the flavor of the bean."

"Oh, I'll leave you alone sorry." said Harry, still not holding his head up to look at her he started up the stairs, Ginny didn't know what to do, but she wanted to fight Harry, she wanted an argument, she wanted a reason to hate him, he just walked away, even the night she dumped him, he didn't even ask why, he just did want confrontation. Ginny pulled out her wand and yelled

"Mycurious!" Harry was blasted with green light and knocked backwards, down the stairs.

"What was that for?" said Harry angrily, he didn't know what she was doing, but he did know that she had hit him with the mycaria curse, and there was no way she learned that in school, the only way he knew it was because he was friends with Hermione.

"What was that for?What was that for huh, Harry why, why aren't you mad, why are you avoiding confrontation?" said Ginny 

"Avoiding what!? I don't get you Ginny, at first you like me, then you don't, which I sorta get, but the you try to hurt me physically, and make me say I love you in front of Hermione, just for fun. What do you want Ginny what do you want?"

"To duel Harry, your haven't shown me any resentment ever, even the night by the lake, how? Why? I wat to fight you Harry, I can't take this guilt trip your leading me through."

"I have never tried to guilt you, if anything I tried to ignore you, I was...was. hurt that night, and I was hurt last night, Hermione will only make things worse for me by trying to console me. If it is a duel you want though how about chess?" said Harry lightly. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders with these last words.

"Okay Potter," said Ginny acidly"how about this, we play chess, and if you win, you win and I will stop, but if I win we have a duel, a real duel."

Harry thought it over, he had a chance at beating Ginny, but he didn't want to duel her. He might lose and then what?

"Okay." said Harry.

* * *

"Hey Harry, why did you skip lunch?" asked Ron,him and Hermioe had out all morning, and Ginny and Harrys' game had been a furious struggle, only one piece had been taken so far, a pawn. Harry stared at the board and thought, he had the board set up so that he could take her Bishop. 

"Busy, talk later." said Harry , not even flickering his eyes of of the board.

"Harry thats not proper grammer you should--" Hermione began, but Harry had his wand pointed at her, still not taking his eyes of the board.

"Maybe we should leave now Mione." said Ron, and they left the common room, to stroll the lawns behind the castle. Harry wondered what was between them for a moment, but quickly went back to the game. An hour later it was just dow to the last pieces, all pawns were gone, and various pieces were in striking paths of other pieces.

"Knight, please move forward and to the right." said Ginny, Harrys' king took of his crown and through it to the floor, Ginny had won.

"Furniculus!" yelled Ginny, pointing at Harry he dived out of the way and pulled out his wand."What can I do that wont hurt her?" thought Harry.

"Ticklus!" yelled Harry, and Ginny was hit with the tickling charm, Ginny didn't kow what to do, she did the only spell she could remember.

"Ha Ha serpensenta."

A long snake protruded out of Ginny wand, and she fell to her knees. She placed her hands over her head and started shaking vigoriously. Harry bent down at Ginnys' side, to see what had happened, then her eyes changed, from carmel to blood, her pupils were red.

"Harry, don't forget, tonight, midnight." said Ginny in Voldemorts voice, she ra her hand down the front of her body, and then fell unconscious on the floor. Harry looked aroud, grabbed a quill and parchment from the table and scrolled down a note. 

"Hiss, hiss hiss hiss." said Harry to the snake, he told it to take the note down the hallway to Ron. Harry picked up Ginny in his arms and carried her to the infirmary.

* * *

"Come on." muttered Harry to himself. He was waiting for Ginny to show up on the other side of Hagrids' cabin.

"Hermione, Hermione where are you?" said Ginny in a loud whisper. She made her way to the other side of Hagrids' cabin jumped when she saw Harry.

"Ginny I don't have much time to explain, but-"

"If you wanted to meet me out here, you could have just asked, I would have said yes, and thank you for helping me today." Ginny looked extremely pale. Harry did't say anything, he knew why. Riddle was taking her over again, on the way to the hospital, Voldemort/Ginny told him that she had actually took over Ginnys body many times, and had even stolen a sword from DADA class. Harry didn't know what to say, this was awkward.

A/N Hope you liked it, I just sorta got on a roll, then my dad made me wash dishes, nd got off the roll, can you guess where please REVIEW, it makes everything better 

A/R I am going to a feild trip tommorow, so that means a day of writing wasted. I know Moonboy, he writes fics and I wish anybody WITH A GREAT H/G FIC PLEASE EMAIL ME ABOUT IT PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP


	6. Soul Switching

A/N this will be a very short chapter, yet a pretty bad one too, and well, Ginny faints alot. In real life, Harry would have told Dumbledore, Voldemort would have killed them both, and well Hermione, being the nosey person that she is would have followed them, but none of that happens and you all know what I mean by "real life"

A/R none right now

"Ginny, this is gonna be very hard to explain, well put it this way, do you want me to ease into it, or just tell you the direct point?"

"Harry, listen I know the other night was a mistake, but-"

"This has nothing to do with "us" said Harry making mock quotations with his fingers at the word "us". Ginny thought about the past week, nothing had really happened, except for those dreams, and well she felt like she did back in first year, but she had to have just caught the flu or something. Harry destroyed the diary, and she hadn't been attacking anyone. "I can't remember where I was at certain times though", she thought, and she had been in the hospital wing all afternoon, but Madam Pomfrey would't tell her why.

"Does this have to do with the diary?" asked Ginny carefully, she was praying that he didn't say......

"Yes." Harry pondered what he was going to say exactly. "Well it was my fault, I destroyed the diary too soon and well, Voldemort still has control of your soul. This morning, you like, well you lost control of your body again, and fainted, I took you to the hospital wing, and halfway there you woke up and started telling me all this stuff about how you have stolen knives and stuff.

"Arghhhhhh!" yelled a scream from up in the castle, it was loud enough to be heard on the grounds. 

"What was that?" asked Harry, and turned toward Ginny, her eyes had turned a pure red color again, and she said in a different voice (Voldemorts) "They probably found Minervas' body."

"What?"

"Oh I forgot, I stabbed Minerva McGonagall to death this morning, so Harrt please hurry, I hate waiting." Ginnys' hands moved down the front of her body, and then she callasped on the ground. Harry knelt down next to her, and pointed his wand at her,(Ennervate!)she awoke.

"What happened?" Ginny inquired, alittle dazed.

"Okay listen,"said Harry exasperated" Voldemort is controlling you, and the only way to make him stop is for me to give you my soul, which in turn gives him his soul, and then you stop killing peo-"

"Killing?"

"You killed Professor McGonagall earlier, and well, you were under Voldemorts' controll, but thats not the-"

"I...I kil...I killed Professor McGonagall." said Ginny in disbelief, but still forming tears.

"Listen! We have to go see Voldemort it is the only way to make you whole or whatever the hell you are, or will be!"

"G..g..go se..see You-Know-Who, you can't be serious."

"Deadly." said Harry, he walked toward the forests' edge followed by Ginny. She got close to the forest ad saw a figures' outline. 

"Harry don't keep me waiting." Ginny fainted.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry, Ginny looked up at him and looked around, She was in his arms, and they were inside Hagrids cabin. what

"How did we get in here?"

"Hagrid gave me the keys last year, but do you feel alright?" Harry examined her face, it almost immediately changed from the horrible pail color it had been lately. 

"I'm fine, but what the hell happened Harry?" Harry looked down at the floor and said

"Well, we thought it would be easier if you weren't conscious when we did it, so we did it, and I brought you back here until you awoke."

"Who's "we"?"

"Voldemort and I." Ginny fainted. Harry woke her again and they made their way up to the castle.

"Ginny, we musn't tell a soul about tonight. When we get to the castle split up, and meet in the corridor before the Common room." They made their way into Gryffindor Tower, Hermione ran up to them, and started.

"Oh my god Harry, Professor McGonagall-"

"Is dead, I know. I'm going to bed." Harry walked up the dormitory stairs. Ron and Hermione looked at eachother, puzzled, and then Ginny.

"I don't know, I just caught up with him in the corridor." she said, forgetting that Hermione was the one who setup their little "meeting". Ginny went up the dornitory stairs, and was stopped by Hermione at her dorm door.

"Ginny, that was a lie, remember I was the one who made you go down to Hagrids' cabin tonight. Ginny something happened and you and Harry don't wanna talk, what was it?'

"Hermione, butt out." said Ginny, she was feeling very mad now and just wanted to sleep.

A/N just so you know I was going to write out the whole "Soul-Switching" process, but I decided not to because I needed a reason so Dumbledore couldn't reverse it.

A/R hey, I know it was short but what ever suits the story, I does aybody know the definition of the word "calibur"? I was going to add alittle R/H o the side, think I should? now everybody review, because if you dot I might not know I am a bad writer and I'll keep torturing people with horrible fics, or I might not know Im good, and I wont write anymore great fics

good bye and FF7 rules


	7. The After Effects

HTML

HEAD

META HTTP-EQUIV="Content-Type" CONTENT="text/html; charset=windows-1252"

META NAME="Generator" CONTENT="Microsoft Works 4.0"

/HEAD

BODY

FONT FACE="Comic Sans MS"PA/N hey everybody, I forgot this in my stories so /P

PDIS if it doesn't belong to me it belongs to sum1 else, probably J/P

Pokay does any1 know where the passage of cabbages and kings came from?/P

PA/R n/A/P

PGinny is acting strange, and so is Harry, I wonder what exactly happened down their. Hermione said to Ron, she had forgotten that he knew nothing about Harry and Ginny./P

PDown where? asked Ron, he had been spacing out and was brought back to Earth with this Comment./P

PUmmm, down in the.....corridor, I mean they met in the corridor didn't they?/P

P Hermione got up, and went and sat next to Ron, by the fire. She was freezing, and Ron bent over, behind the chair and pulled up a blanket./P

PHere, you can use this, my mum sewed it for me last summer./P

PAren't you cold Ron? You use it./P

PHermione, do you really expect me to not let you have it./P

POkay how about we share it. said Hermione, she got up and sat in Rons' chair, next to him, and put the blanket around both of them./P

PI'm glad we're done fighting, I mean I hate it when we fight. said Ron./P

PI know, I shouldn't have gotten all mad, and hyperventilating and stuff, I just don't like her, and she's not the kind of person you deserve. said Hermione, she was getting tired, and wasn't paying attention to what she was saying./P

PWhat type of person do I need then? asked Ron, looking down at Hermione, now her head was leaning on his shoulder. She yawned loudly and said/P

P someone like me. before she went to sleep. Ron stayed awake half the night thinking aout this remark, until finally he fell asleep too./P

P* * */P

PI never knew. said Harry to himself as he came down to the common room that morning. He shook Ron and Hermione awake./P

PHate to break up your little but unless you too want to be discovered you might want to get up./P

P Ron and Hermione got up dazed, and looked around./P

PSo are you two a couple? asked Harry. Ron looked at Hermione, and then at Harry./P

P he said with a grin. Hermione hugged him around his neck and kissed his cheek. Ron, being a Weasley of course blushed./P

POh this mushy crap again.said Harry in a mean voice. Hermione and Ron both said ./P

PPoor Fluer. said Harry in his normal voice./P

PWell, she wasn't the kind of person I deserved. said Ron smiling at Hermione, and sitting back down./P

PI don't mind if we're discovered, do you Hermione?/P

P She sat down next to him again, and they put the blanket over themselves. Harry had decided that morning he would jog around the woods./P

POn his way down a path, in the Forest he was passed by a centaur, it skidded to a halt./P

PHello Harry! said the centaur, it was Firenze./P

P said Harry he didn't know why, but he had been happy that morning. Harry and Firenze chatted for a while, until Harry had to go up to breakfast./P

POiy Harry! yelled all over the castle for you, where you been at? said Ron, he was running down the corridor toward Harry. Hermione was behind him, and Neville had tripped over a guard troll and was being helped up by her. Harry smiled and said Hi. to them, and they all went ito the Great Hall for Lunch./P

PHarry are you going to the Shrieking Shack Opening Dance with anyone?, asked Cho Chang, as he walked in the Great Hall. Harry didn't know what to say, he had absolutely no feelings in him, well other than bliss, complete bliss./P

PHarry can't say right now, he has made a bet with Ron, so that they can't get dates, or ask dates until exactly, uhhh... five hours before the dance. said Hermione, she then sat down, and winked at Cho. Cho was satisfied by this explanation and went back to the Ravenclaw table./P

PMione why did you lie? asked Ron Harry could have been going to the dance with Cho Chang! said Ron excitedly./P

PBut Harry wanted to go with someone else, didn't you Harry? said Hermione, leaning back in her chair so that Ginny was visible.(she was sitting next to Hermione) Harry understood, but wasn't sure what to do./P

PBut Hermione I am not so sure if I want to go with her. said Harry./P

PYes you do Harry, I know you you do, I'll ask Parvati. Parvati! Hermione said, across the table.Do you think Harry should go with the girl he likes, or the girl that asks him first? Parvati looked up in deep concentration, and then said The girl he likes of course, who is it?/P

PI am not telling, and Hermione you really don't have to do this. said Harry./P

PNo Harry seriously, Hey Ginny. Ginny turned around./P

PDo you think Harry should go with the girl he likes? Ron looked at Harry in horror, and mouthed she still likes you./P

PHermione, Harry can go with whoever he damn well wants. said Ginny, and got up and stormed out of the Great Hall./P

PHermione, she still likes Harry. hissed RonNow I have to go handle this. He started to get up, but Harry held him back./P

PI'll handle her. Harry walked back up to Gryffindor tower, and sat in a common room chair, waiting for Ginny. Ginny walked in the potrait hole, mumbling Stupid Harry Potter. under her breath. she walked straight toward her dormitory without looking up./P

PI'm smarter than Neville atleast. said Harry calmly. Ginny looked upstupid shortcut she thought, and she said /P

PWhy are you mad at me? asked Harry. Ginny looked at him, why was she mad at him./P

Pwell if you don't know I'm not telling you.said Ginny, yup Weasley, that sounded perfect, perfect for a four year old she thought./P

PGinny, do you like me? asked Harry, /P

PA/N this was to be answered with the obvious , so l know that we don't want to hear all that stuff, because they don't even know what love is yet/P

PSo Harry can we go to the dance together?/P

P Harrys eyes turned red again, and he grabbed a fencing sword from the wall. (they were crossed, you know for decoration) He swung it at Ginny, she jumped back against the wall, to avoid being cut. Harry thrust the sword directly at her mid section, and pow! Hermione was there, and had the other sword blocking Harrys. Ginny ran away, to the other side of the room./P

PHarry what are you doing? asked Hermione, her and Ron had came upstairs, and Hermione had barely saved Ginnys life./P

PSo the nosey girl again, you little brat! Harry said, right before he swung the sword at her./P

P Harry felt the sword fly out of his hands./P

P Harry hit the ground./P

PHarry, Harry, are you okay? asked Dumbledore. He was in the common room, along with Ron, Ginny, and Hermione./P

PHarry what happened, and I mean everything with Voldemort.?/P

PHarry assumed Ginny told him some things, so Harry just told him everything, from the beginning./P

PA/N pretty short, but nevertheless good I like me, do you R?R /P/FONT/BODY

/HTML


End file.
